prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is a sequel to the first Pretty Cure All Stars film, released in Japanese cinemas on March 20, 2010. The film is the second crossover film featuring of all the current Pretty Cures, including Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Unlike the first movie, Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is not to mark any kind of celebration or anniversary. Synopsis Hanasaki Tsubomi wakes up and reads a note Chypre has written. It tells her and Kurumi Erika to meet up, and so they find themselves in an amusement park. All mascots from different worlds have worked together to drive the amusement park, which surrounds a special clam shell that only opens once every millenia to reveal the Miracle Rainbow Jewel, which contains the hope of every being inside. Tsubomi and Erika catches Chypre and Coffret giving away Miracle Lights, and meet Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna when Chiffon uses her powers by accident. The six girls hang around and have fun while the other Pretty Cure teams have trouble finding their way around the park. While Tsubomi, Erika, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are relaxing and talking,the resurrected Uraganos, Kintolesky, Mucardia and Northa attack. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine try to fight but fail, leaving Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine and Cure Passion into saving them. The rest of the Cures show up, prompting the villains to escape. While the girls joke around shortly, the man behind the villains' resurrections, Bottom, arrives and steals the clam shell with the Miracle Rainbow Jewel, turning the amusement park evil and splitting all the Cures up. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine decide to try to get the clam shell back, and they are supported by the different Pretty Cure teams. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Bottom *Uraganos *Karehan *Moerumba *Ms. Shitataare *Kintoleski *Arachnea *Hadenya *Mucardia *Northa Gallery MaxHeartPhoenixQueen.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart in their Rainbow forms. SplashStarBrightyBloomWindyEgret.jpg|Pretty Cure Splash Star in their Rainbow forms. YesPrettyCure5GoGoShining.jpg|Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! in their Rainbow forms. FreshAngels.jpg|Fresh Pretty Cure in their Rainbow forms. HeartcatchUpgrade.jpg|Heartcatch Pretty Cure in their Rainbow forms. Capture26.PNG RainbowJewelSolutionBlastEvenStronger.jpg RainbowJewelSolutionBlastStronger.jpg RainbowJewelSolutionBlast.jpg RainbowJewelSolutionIncantation.jpg Trivia *Because the former Pretty Cure All Stars DX movie is a celebration of the fifth anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, fans speculate that Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari: Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! was made only to promote the two latest Pretty Cure seasons and earn money. Category:Movies